The Tale Of The Fairy Deer And The Remorseful Hunter
by Clarounette
Summary: Fairytale AU. Once upon a time, in a dark forest, Erik the Hunter was after a deer...


The deer had turned left after the old ash tree, in the direction of the stream. Erik was sure he had seen his elegant silhouette. Hands tightly wrapped around his bow and arrow, he walked silently, avoiding the dead branches on the ground. The animal was tired, but if Erik made any noise, even a tiny one, it would find some more strength to escape.

Erik could hear the river, and the distinctive splashes suggesting that the deer had plunged in the fresh water. He circled the tree quietly and raised his bow, ready to shoot straight between the animal's eyes.

But he wasn't prepared for the image that welcomed him. Playing in the middle of the stream was a young man with an incredibly pale skin. His soaked up light brown hair had darkened, creating a stark contrast with his fair flesh. His laugh was music to Erik's ears. The hunter lay down his bow on the dirt and stared at the beautiful spectacle. Less careful now, he walked on a twig. The mysterious young man turned around at the creaking sound, big blue eyes showcasing surprise and fear. They mesmerized Erik who didn't move an inch. He drowned in them, and a sudden calm and peaceful feeling relaxed his limbs and mind. The young man smiled at him. The world seemed to light up.

When the young man invited Erik to join him in the river with a sign of his hand, he didn't wait long before he shed his clothes and jumped in the water. They didn't talk, swimming side by side, playing happily. The thought of the deer had left Erik's mind.

"I know what you are," the man said between two rounds of tag. It made little sense to Erik, but the hunter didn't question him. He was too busy enjoying the young man's singing tone and enchanting voice.

Tired and starting to get cold, they walked out of the water, naked as the day they were born. By the corner of his eyes, Erik looked at the young figure of the mysterious man. "What's your name ?" he finally asked.

"Charles."

"Will I see you again ?"

Charles turned towards him. "You have to promise one thing."

"Anything !" Erik replied hastily. He didn't care for the urgency behind his words.

"You won't hunt anymore. You'll leave the animals alone. You don't need to kill to live."

Erik had never considered another way of living his life, but for this man – this stranger – he was ready to try. He nodded. "I promise."

Charles smiled, stood up and ran away. He disappeared before Erik had the time to say something.

But the next day, and the next, they met at the river. Their games changed, becoming more intimate, more arousing. And by the fifth day, Erik held Charles like a lover. Afterwards, they lay on the blanket of dead leaves, both in bliss. "I love you," Erik whispered. He didn't know if Charles heard him.

For a year, Erik and Charles enjoyed their relationship. Erik never asked where Charles lived, or whether he'd want to live with him. It didn't matter. Erik respected his promise : he never hunted anymore. He picked up fruits – wild berries and apples – in the forest and sold them at the market.

But the following year, winter was cold, and long. Very long. They were coming close to summer season, and they still haven't had a real spring. No grain, no vegetables. No fruits. Erik didn't want to starve to death and took up his bow once again.

He soon found a deer in the forest, and chased it. The animal was about to escape when Erik shoot an arrow. The deer took it in its thigh, but it didn't slow down. Erik ran after it.

And found Charles lying on the ground, an arrow through his leg.

He ran to his young lover. "I'm sorry, Charles," he said. "I didn't know."

"It's okay. I understand." A flash of pain distorted his lovely face. "I should have never asked you to change for me."

Charles's blood slowly seeped into the ground, tainting the leaves with red. It frightened Erik. "What can I do ?" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm afraid. I'll soon change back into my animal form and..."

"Don't say it !" Erik shouted. "I'll stay with you."

And he did, speaking little nothings in his lover's ears. Words of love and hope. Until the man he held in his arms became a deer.

Erik cried over the dead body of the animal, drenching it in his tears. "Please, I want him back. I'm so sorry," Erik prayed to unknown gods.

The forest lit up with an eery glow. In Erik's arms, Charles's animal form became hot to the touch, almost unbearable, but Erik held it nonetheless. Until it turned back into a human, fair skin and brown hair. And blue eyes that opened to stare at Erik. And sweet red lips that smiled at him.

Erik's prayers had been heard.

It is said that they still live in the forest, and often play in the river. But people only ever see but a couple of deers.


End file.
